watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cheetahstar123
Hey, guiz. It's just me sayin' that I'm sorry I haven't been on for a while. I've been REALLY busy lately with the end-of-the-year tests, and now that school's out, my family and I are doing a lot of things we couldn't to during the year. Ya'll have been doin' an aweosme job while I haven't been here, and I'll be back when things cool down a bit. No hard feelings? :) ~ The User With Spots Feathermoon made this for me. Thankies, Feather. :) Hi! Welcome to my den. Please leave a message with heading two, and with a title. (Instead of "Re:" for instance.) Remember to sign with four ~~~~'s! --Cheetahtalk __________________________________________________________________________________ Hi! Mistystar Trust the fire within... 21:43, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I'll try, though I'm still going to go on Wwiki a lot more. Mistystar Trust the fire within... yeah, I understand. Mistystar Trust the fire within... Hi! I missed you!!!!!!! Hi, Cheetahstar123. Sorry I haven't been on lately. I'm currently on holiday, and I'm in Tasmania at my Grandpa's place right now. I'm on my Grandpa's computer. I've really missed you, Cheetah, along with my other great Wiki friends. I just joined this Wiki yesterday, I think. I told YatzSliversword about thee holiday and stuff yesterday. I'm gonna create a Warriors theory Wiki page entitled 'What will be the cause of Firestar's death?' in a minute. Please comment on it once it's finished! Thanks, and it's nice speaking to you again. May StarClan light your path, Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 06:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow Wow...Thanks! Feathermoon 23:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thank you! : ) [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 19:46, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Aw, Thanks Cheeta! I think i'm going to work on the Kit now. Feathermoon 23:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thank you! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 00:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I really want to! I just don't know how to color them. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 01:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Cheetah. I'm out of Tazzy now, and I'm in another place in Australia called Albury. I'm currently on a library computer, and my time on the computer is almost up, so I just made this a quick message. I'm still not back home, sadly, but hopefully I'll return back home in a few weeks or so. BFN(Bye For Now). From, Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 03:06, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I'll do that! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 15:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm letting you know that i'm writing another fan-fic. Sneak peeks: ''-It will involve a Riverclan elder.'' ''-it will explain why no cat has ever mentioned Cloudfrost and what she did that is horrible.'' ''-The book is called Cloudfrosts Life'' 'Revealed:' -''Leafwhiskers littermates are Riverfoot and crowtail.'' ''-Cloudfrost never accepted that Leafwhisker was Moonfrost's mate.'' ''-Leafpordclaw is Leafwhisker's mother.'' ''-Yellowbirch looks like Oakheart.'' ''-Graymoon, Cloudheart, Hawkheart, And berryblaze are only three and a half moons younger than Moonfrost and Cloudfrost, but this is stange since In Rainstars choice, GM, CH, HH and BB were made warriors five or four moons after Moonfrost and Leafwhisker. (Cloudfrost to, though she was not listed in the alligances or book.)'' haha, thats all i'm going to reveal! Hope it sounds exiting. 23:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon No I haven't, I don't really want to and I can't make characts :( Mistcloud22 04:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cheetah! You on-Rainwillow Nothing. Just asking, because I was bored. :) -Rainwillow Aww....well, I can't go on at four this afternoon. I'm in different timezone than you, so I'll probably be asleep. Maybe tomorrow. Ask Yatz when I usually go on, and then we can chat at IRC then. -Rainwillow Re: Sure, I'd love to! Rainlegs Are you online? Rainlegs IRC? Rainlegs Um.... Channel? :P Rainlegs Ah... Here. Rainlegs When and how do I become a Sr.warrior of PCA?? 02:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re: Really? Woot! :D ~Splashpelt~ Hey can you tell me how to add pictures to userboxes!?Honeybreeze 11:49, March 31, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Rainy's on. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 13:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Test... [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D Cheetahtalk 19:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, I knew how to fix it, I was just to lazy to come and do it. :) better? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 19:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sig Thanks for the help ^_^ but how do I access my sig page? I forgot XD ~Splashpelt Help Hi cheetah its me. You said on IRC that you knew how to fix the sig problem. Can you help me with it? Thanks! Wildbreath 16:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Cheetah! :D IRC? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: I can't! I actually have to leave now. School calls me. I hate it, honestly. Cloudskye 13:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blank The lineart in my picture? Its not exactly mine... and its actually a picture of Hazeltail... but sure! You can use it.Mistystar123 14:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) No, I found it on Google images. I think images on google can come from anywhere, so I'm not exactly sure where it came from. I'll check the image, and see if it came from another wiki. Mistystar123 14:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I just checked and its from Warrior Contest Wiki. I'd better change my picture, since I can't use it, or can I?Mistystar123 14:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I didn't find anything that said, "Don't use these templates on any other wiki" or something, so I gess I can keep mine.Mistystar123 14:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) I got to go now.Mistystar123 14:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Fanfic I am currently writing a fanfic and I am wondering where to post it when I am done. Help? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 09:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ? Hi Cheetah! I have a question. How do you become a sysop/admin/rollbacker? Thanks! ~Wildbreath Um... I think I killed my sig. Can you help me? 13:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) The code isn't showing up. :P 14:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Request Hi Cheetahstar! Would it be possible for you to make me a charcat box? Name: Kit: Leopardkit App.: Leopardpaw Warrior/Deputy: Leopardclaw Mother: Spottedfeather Father: Eagletalon Mentor: Pearlwhisker Apprentices: Cloudtail, Lilyflower, Randombird, Sleekfoot, Graytail, Scarclaw And, if possible use this pic? Thank you!! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 09:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) No, I didn't. Wildheart on Warriors Wiki did for me. I can change it if you like. Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 17:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'm already on, so see ya there! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Question I was wondering if I could make a charat tutorial. What would I have to call the page, and am I actually allowed? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 14:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Sorry for being so rubbish at this... lol Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Cheetz, you on? I'm soo bored. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 13:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Awww......okay. WTW IRC? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 13:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey cheetah, if you on-- irc? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 23:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Deputy The time has come to name Project: Idea's new deputy. I say these words before the spirits of our ancestors, and nobody's spirit, wherever it may be, may hear and approve my choice. Feathermoon is the new deputy. Wildbreath 02:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: It would be an honour to be a Sysop or Rollback. I will keep adding to this wiki until it looks great! Thank you Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 06:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi cheetah, saw what you posted about Sysop/Rollbacker on Leapardclaws page, and my suggestion would be Rollbacker, as we already have four sysops and most of our rolls are inactive. The point of sysop isnt to constantly revert vandals and and edit 24/7, thats what rollbackers are regognized to do. So i was about to go ask yatz to clear out inactive staff. Do you agree? FeatheUser talk:Feathermoon 17:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon My suggestion would be Take off Kittycat79, whitestar7, and honeybreeeze, since i havent seen any of them around within the last month or so. but if they comeback and request to be re added we can put them back on. Also, I would suggest adding leapordclaw as a Rolbacker but we should check through with Yatz. Also, these are suggestions :3 FeatheUser talk:Feathermoon 19:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon yes. irc? FeatheUser talk:Feathermoon 13:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I agree about loudsplash and mistystar. I see mistystar on WWiki irc sometimes so i can ask her if shes still active when I see her. but for now, probobly elders list. And thanks for the sig! FeatheUser talk:Feathermoon 01:00, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon aw, okeyz ~fetherz Huh??? I really hate to break this to you, nd i actulyl mean to hate to say this too you, but you have to check thoese userboxes throught with project:Userbox! D: i mean, not being mean or a know it all but thoses userboxes arnt official and I guess you could say that they arnt aloud to be there unless they are officially accepted and approved that they are only for members of the project... Feathe[[User talk:Feathermoon|